Present Mixup
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: Morgan just wants to play a little prank on his boyfriend. But will Reid's Christmas be ruined? One-shot.


Spencer Reid had spent a lot of time picking out the perfect presents for all of his co-workers. He couldn't wait until they opened them at the Christmas party tomorrow. He wanted everyone to be surprised by each of the presents, so no one knew what any of the presents were. Including ones meant for other people. This greatly frustrated Derek Morgan, he was very curious, and liked knowing everything early.

Reid wanted things to be a surprise so much, that everything was wrapped identically in average-sized boxes. He didn't care if the gift was big or small, he didn't want people knowing what it was by the box shape.

"Come on, Babe, can't I just know what one of them is?" Derek begged as he entered the living room to see Reid placing the last tag on the last present.

"You'll know tomorrow when they're opened," Reid said, with a big yawn. "Now come on, I'm going to bed. You coming?"

"In a few minutes, I just have to wrap your present first," Morgan replied.

"Alright," Spencer said, before heading towards the bedroom.

Derek quickly wrapped up his boyfriend's present, and was about to leave the room, when his curiosity got the best of him. He knew that he would never be able to open them and re-wrap them as perfectly as Reid had. _But_ he could swap around the tags as a little prank that might make his boyfriend let him in on the secrets next year.

Morgan carefully removed each tag and replaced it onto a random other present, being sure to line the tags up perfectly with the corners. He had to be sure to leave no wrinkles, or else Reid would instantly detect the difference.

Once he was done, the man grinned to himself and headed to bed. However small the joke was, he still was excited to see the results the next morning.

* * *

><p>Morgan offered to load and unload the car the next morning, he didn't want Reid getting suspicious of the strange weight changes of the gifts.<p>

* * *

><p>When the team was exchanging presents, Reid insisted on handing his out last.<p>

When it was finally time for Reid's gifts, each person grabbed their presents. That is except for Morgan. Reid had told Morgan that he should open his when they got home. Morgan had still brought it, though. Since it wasn't really his present anymore, anyways...

"Okay, so just a warning," Reid said as everyone looked down at their presents. "I spent forever making sure that everyone got the perfect presents. So, uh.. no pressure or anything."

"What he means is that if he got the presents wrong his genius brain'll explode," Morgan translated.

"What he said," Reid agreed.

Rossi was the first one to get his box open, destructively throwing wrapping paper and cardboard every which way.

He pulled out a piece of paper and looked down at it shocked. Printed on the page was a coupon for 'one free blowjob'.

"Uh, there has to be some mistake here," Rossi said as he stared down at the paper.

"No, no mistake," Reid replied. "I noticed that you liked them, so.."

"Why did I get two tickets to Train?" Prentiss asked, pulling a page out of her box that had two tickets that Reid had purchased online, printed on it.

"What? But that's Rossi's gift-" Spencer said, his face turning a dark shade of red as he realized what Rossi was holding.

"Rainbow feathery earrings?" Aaron Hotchner asked, usual frown in place, as he opened up his own box.

"Cool! I got a boss-man tie!" JJ said excitedly, instantly putting the tie on.

"Monster truck tickets?" Garcia piped up.

"Spence, you know these shoes aren't my size," Morgan teased, holding up the pair of green high-heels that he had unwrapped as soon as people had begun getting the wrong presents. There was a huge smirk on his face.

"What did you do?" Reid said, giving his boyfriend his full-power-extra-super-special-strength death-glare. Morgan could practically feel the lasers burning into his flesh.

"I just wanted to have a little fun," Morgan said with a pout, he was attempting to look as innocent as possible.

"The earrings are Garcia's," Reid began to explain, embarrassedly turning towards the others. "The tie is Hotch's, the shoes are Prentiss's, the concert tickets are Rossi's, the Monster Truck Tickets are JJ's, and that is uh-" He awkwardly trailed off as he pointed to the paper that was still in Rossi's hands.

"This is Morgan's," Rossi said with a smirk.

"He was supposed to open it at home," Spencer said, ready to die of embarrassment.

"Alright, I think it's time to leave before Spencey passes out," Morgan decided. "But I'm going to be needing this." With that a grinning Morgan grabbed the paper out of Rossi's hands and led Spencer Reid out of the BAU.

"Next year you're telling me what you got everybody else," Morgan whispered.

Reid just nodded his head, still in shock from what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Merry Christmas everybody! :D**


End file.
